


Fantasies

by annablack1102



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Kink, F/M, Language, Negan (Walking Dead) is an automatic warning, Oral Sex, Professor AU, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 01:30:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16231406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annablack1102/pseuds/annablack1102
Summary: Professor Negan finds a notebook full of naughty stories under a students desk…and they’re all about him. He fights the tempting urge to pursue it, but he never did have much self control..





	Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a request for someone's birthday. Hope you enjoy!

_ He carded his fingers through her hair as she took his long, thick length down her throat, gagging around him… _

 

Negan threw the notebook on his desk and rubbed his eyes, unable to read anymore of it.

 

It was filth. Absolute fucking filth. The kind of shit that would have bored housewives blushing. He couldn’t believe some of the nasty shit that was in that spiral bound notebook, left under a desk in his classroom for him to find. 

 

The real kicker was the whole damn thing was about him specifically. 

 

Negan wasn’t sure if he should be flattered or concerned. As well written and satisfying as the damn thing was, the girl that wrote it was still his student. She wasn’t exactly a minor but she was still younger than him by at least twenty years. It was wrong on so many levels and he should absolutely not pursue it. In fact, he should burn the damn book. 

 

The problem was, he knew exactly who wrote it. Had it’s desk placement not given it away, the handwriting certainly did. He recognized it immediately, thanks to his occasional insistence that they hand write their essay to give them hell. She had this way of writing her y’s and g’s and j’s with a little loop. It was a uniqueness that no one else in the class copied. He was sure of that and it was a dead giveaway while he was reading. And now he couldn’t stop picturing her face along with the story. 

 

Negan picked it up again, unable to help himself as his cock stirred in his pants. The scene had set him leaning back against his desk in his office while she was on her knees, his cock fit snugly in the back of her throat. 

 

Subconsciously, he palmed himself while he read, his brows creasing from behind his thick black glasses. He licked over his bottom lip, imagining being able to act out every word. Every naughty fantasy her mind had created. 

 

_ Negan tightened his grip in her hair, growling as she rolled his balls in her hand and swirled her tongue around him.  _

 

_ “That’s it, baby girl. Take Daddy’s cock like a good girl.”  _

 

Negan closed the notebook and shoved it into a drawer. Fuck, this was so wrong. He should not be hard imagining one of his students sucking him off. One of his very  _ young _ students. But she wrote it about him for fuck’s sake, how was he supposed to keep from picturing it. 

 

He tossed his glasses on his desk and rubbed her eyes with the heels on his hands. He needed to get laid. Needed to get these images out of his head and get rid of that damn book before he did something stupid. 

 

(LINE)

 

Negan didn’t get rid of the book. 

 

Fucking some random broad he met at the bar should have helped. It should have gotten his mind off the pretty little blonde girl in his class. He shouldn’t still be imagining what her mouth and pussy would feel like. Especially when he was trying to teach the very class she was in. He kept losing his train of thought, damn near forgetting what subject he was even teaching every time his eyes caught hers. 

 

He wondered if she knew the book was missing. It’d been a couple days since she’d left it behind, but she didn’t seem bothered. Maybe she’d just assumed the cleaning crew had picked it up. He kind of wished they had.    
  
No, instead he’d found it and couldn’t stop himself from reading the entire fucking thing. It never once used her name, he’d realized at one point. The clever little thing had jumped around, using pet names and shit to hide her identity. It might have worked if she hadn’t hand written the whole thing. 

 

He breathed an audible sigh of relief as he finished with his lesson for the day and dismissed his pupils. He stayed by the front of his desk and watched as a girl named Emberly knocked over Sam’s books on purpose, laughing at her as she passed her desk. 

 

Emberly was the typical college girl. The one that joined sororities and hung out with frat boys and everything was paid for by her rich daddy. She got whatever she wanted, besides a passing grade from him of course. 

 

He could tell she was saying something nasty and hurtful about Sam, the blonde girl he hadn’t been able to get off his mind. It made his blood boil and he tried to tell himself that it was just because he despised the high school bullshit in his classroom. These people were fucking adults now, they needed to act like it. But of course, he knew there was more to it than that. The despondent look on Sam’s face made him feel something he didn’t like. 

 

Negan sighed and decided to break up the shit show that was happening in his classroom.

 

“Seriously, do you even wash your hair?” He heard the brunette laugh, her friend snickering behind her, as he approached them. 

 

“Well, at least her best assets weren’t paid for by daddy.” Negan said, raising an eyebrow at her and Emberly flushed red, her arms crossing over her very fake breasts. He bit back a smirk in triumph; usually she was so proud of them. He watched as she scurried off, her brainless friend tagging along, and rolled his eyes. “I swear to fuckin’ god, some people never leave high school.” 

 

Negan stooped to help her pick up her textbook as she flushed bright red. It looked kind of cute on her pale skin. 

 

“Here, you dropped this.” He said and walked back to the front of the class. As she grabbed her stuff and made a move to head out, he snatched the notebook out of his bag and held it up for her to see. “You dropped this too.” He said and tossed it on his desktop. 

 

He watched the realization set in as she stared at the cover. She’d doodled all over it so it was distinguishably hers. He watched in amusement as the blush on her cheeks deepend and slipped down her slender neck.

 

_ His hand encased her slender neck as his body pistoned into her from above, growling her name as he drew closer to the edge. _

 

As her eyes snapped back up to meet his, he rolled his tongue over his teeth, trying to keep himself from getting too excited. “I think we should talk.” He said and jerked his head, expecting her to follow him. He watched her snatch up the book as she passed his desk and lead her the way to his office. 

 

He opened the door to and stood beside it, waiting for her to enter. As she took a seat in the spare chair, he closed the door behind them, taking a second to lock it. He went to lean against the front of his desk and rubbed his eyes, looking at her expectantly as his hand dropped. 

 

“I-I’m so sorry...Did you...Did you..”

 

“Yeah, I read it.” Negan said, feeling sort of bad about that not that she looked like she wanted the floor to swallow her up. 

 

“Shit, I’m sorry Professor...No one was meant to read that, I swear.” She said, her eyes flicking up to meet his before dropping away. 

 

Usually she was more confident, albeit a little shy. Her voice was soft and he often had to strain to hear her when she spoke up in class. But she still made eye contact with him and tended to ramble a bit. He wet his lips and crossed his arms. 

 

“Look, it’s fine. You don’t have to fucking apologize. It was a bit surprising, especially when I read my own damn name, but..I mean it was a little flattering.” Negan admitted with a shrug. She looked up at him in surprise. 

 

“It...it was?” She asked, her brow furrowed in confusion. “So you weren’t...grossed out or anything?” 

 

“No? Why would I be?” 

 

Sam pursed her lips for a moment. “Well...I mean, how much did you read?”

 

“The whole damn thing.” Negan said, knowing he should be ashamed of himself. But he didn’t really care. He shouldn’t be having dirty thought about a student, he shouldn’t have read the whole thing. In fact, he probably should have turned it in and told guidance to change her to a different class. But he really didn’t give a shit. 

 

Sam was a grown ass woman. A beautiful woman at that, but that was besides the point. She could make her own choices and if she wanted to write smutty stories about him fucking her on his desk and making her call him  _ daddy, _ then that was her prerogative. 

 

He did feel bad for the evident mortification on her face. “Oh my god…” 

 

“It’s fine, seriously. Don’t worry about it. At least it was just me that read it. At least I could appreciate it.” Negan said, trying to make her feel better without sounding like a creep. She didn’t need to know that it got him so worked up he jerked himself off while reading it. 

 

“Honestly, you’re probably the last person I ever want reading that. I’m so embarrassed…” Sam said, covering her face with her hands. He wondered if her face would ever return to it’s normal pale shade. 

 

“Why? I mean, that shit was well written.” Negan said, reaching up to scratch his jaw before smoothing out the hair of his mustache. “I would suggest from now on you keep that shit on your laptop or something, not in a notebook anyone can find lying around.” 

 

“Yes, sir.” Sam said, holding her notebook close to her chest. “I just like writing my stories by hand, personally…”

 

Negan didn’t hear the last bit. He was still trying to hold back a groan as she called him ‘sir’. 

 

_ “Please, sir! Please let me come!” She cried as he teased her relentlessly.  _

 

“Sir?” Sam said again as Negan pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. 

 

“I’m really trying to be professional here and you’re not making it easy.” Negan mumbled, fighting with the urge to bend her over the desk. 

 

“Oh...Sorry.” She chewed her lip and stood up, shoving the spiral notebook into her bag. “Thanks for not...I dunno...getting pissed about this.” 

 

Negan looked up at her and nodded, wondering how long it would take to get her out of his head. He played with the notion of just throwing caution to the wind and giving them both what they wanted. He knew it was wrong on so many levels. She was too young for him and he could probably get fired. But...maybe just once wouldn’t hurt. 

 

“I’ll see you in class, professor.” Sam said, clutching her bag’s strap tight as she inched away from him. He could see the hesitation. 

 

Fuck it. 

 

“Professor? That doesn’t sound right.” Negan said, watching the confusion twist her face. “Think there’s something else you’d rather call me?” He fought the smirk off his face as he watched her face progress from confusion to realization and her skin lit up bright pink again.

 

“Oh…” Sam chewed her lip again, the battle in her mind obvious. He wondered if she was trying to decide if he was serious so he decided to make his intentions clear. 

 

“Get the fuck over here.” He demanded, enjoying the desire that burned in her eyes as she gazed up at him. She hesitated a moment before shrugging the strap off her shoulder and letting her bag hit the ground. She approached him cautiously. 

 

“Yes, daddy?” She said, quiet as a mouse. A smirked stretched over his lips, crinkling his eyes in a mischievous way. Yeah, he definitely liked that.

 

Negan slipped two fingers in the waistband of her pants and tugged her forward until she was stumbling against his chest with a gasp. He didn’t give her any time to steady herself, leaning down to capture her lips. He enjoyed the soft moan that he dragged out of her. His hands slid around to her ass and he tugged her even closer.

 

Sam was small, but most people were compared to him. She had to be at least half a foot shorter than him so he craned his neck to meet her lips again and again. His hand slid up her back until he was pulling the tie from her messy bun, letting her hair topple down in waves. He wasted no time in carding his fingers through it, gripping her locks hard enough to make her gasp. 

 

He groaned against her lips, grinding his growing erection against her. He felt her whimper into the kiss before she pulled away, looking up at him with half-lidded eyes. 

 

“You wanna stop?” Negan asked, his voice low and husky as he licked his lips. 

 

“No..” Sam said, shaking her head. She chewed her lip as she lowered herself to her knees, staring up at him. Her hands started undoing his belt and he chuckled darkly. 

 

“Oh darlin’, you are just all kinds of fun, huh?” He smirked down at her. He leaned back against the desk, his hands going to either side of him on the edge of the wood as he watched her. Her hands fumbled a bit, but she got his pants undone and down his legs. He wondered how much experience she had with this sort of thing. She was still young and didn’t seem the type to fuck around. 

 

Negan ran his tongue along his teeth as she took his length in her hand, stroking slowly. She glanced up at him as her lips wrapped around the head of his cock and he smirked. He wanted so badly to get a fistful of hair and fuck her mouth, similar to how he did it in her story, but despite what she wrote he didn’t think she’d appreciate that too much. So he was patient, groaning softly as she took more of him with each bob of her head. 

 

His head fell back and his eyes slid closed when she started to use her tongue, licking her way back up the underside of his cock, swirling it around his tip. His knuckles turned white with the effort it took to keep his hands in place. Her mouth felt good, but god damn she was slow. He needed more and his control was close to snapping. 

 

Then she surprised him by going all the way down, a gagging noise muffled around his dick that was barely heard over his groan. 

 

“Fuck, baby girl...just like that…” His head lolled forward again and he looked down at her, her eyes watering slightly. He smirked at the sight. “Damn that’s a pretty fuckin’ picture…” He chuckled and reached down with one hand, stroking her cheek for a moment. He cupped the back of her head and arched his hips, plunging himself all the way in until her nose was buried in his thick curls. He groaned, holding her there a moment. When he let go, she pulled back with a gasp, but she didn’t look annoyed. If anything she looked like she wanted him to do it again. “Up.” He commanded and she scrambled to her feet. 

 

While she striped down, he turned and pushed things aside on his desk. He lifted her up onto it and laid her down until she was splayed across the surface. His hands explored her body, teasing her nipples until she was whimpering, spreading her thighs wide. He dipped two fingers into her folds, searching for her clit. He watched her face and her chest heaving as he rubbed circles over that sensitive bundle of nerves. 

 

“You want daddy’s cock? Hmm? You want me to fuck you like in all those nasty stories you wrote?” He murmured and she whined. 

 

“Yes, please...please fuck me.” He grinned as she begged and lined himself up, pushing into her without anymore delay. 

 

Sam’s hips lifted off the desk and he tugged her closer to the edge. He started off slow, afraid to hurt her, but the faster he went the louder she got. Soon he was plowing into her so hard and fast the desk shook and creaked, moving ever so slightly across the floor. 

 

“Fuck that feels so fucking good...such a tight little pussy…” Negan groaned, spreading her even wider. He moaned her name and watched her play with her own nipples. He chuckled, dipping a hand between them so he could roll her little bud with his thumb. 

 

“Fuck! Negan, please!” She cried, her back bowing slightly. 

 

“You gonna come for me, darlin’?” Negan grunted, angling his hips a little better. He knew he found the right spot when she gasped and shook beneath him. “Yeah, feels good, don’t it?” He groaned again, his head falling back. He fucked her harder, his thumb flicking her clit in time with each thrust. 

 

He felt like he could pop at any moment, but he’d be damned if he didn’t let her fill out her fantasy the right way. Fortunately, she didn’t seem to be able to take much more either. A few well aimed thrusts and she was crying his name, her hips twitching as she came undone around him. Her walls fluttered and contracted, milking his cock until he snapped. 

 

“Oh fucking shit…” Negan groaned and pulled out quickly, stroking himself feverishly. He threw his head back, coming in spurts across her abdomen with a loud groan. He didn’t stop until he was empty and his knees were weak. 

 

Negan put a hand on the desk beside her to hold himself up. He opened his eyes slowly, meeting her gaze as she looked up at him in wonder. He smirked, reaching forward with his free hand. He slid his fingers through the mess he’d made on her skin, catching the pearly white on his digits. 

 

“Open up.” He demanded, holding his fingers to her lips. She didn’t hesitate, sitting up slightly to suck them clean. He bit his lip, dragging his fingers along her tongue. “Good girl.” He chuckled and moved to tug his pants back up before handing her a tissue box. 

 

As he watched her get dressed, a blush evident on her cheeks again, he slumped into the chair she’d been sitting it previously. 

 

“You realize this can’t become a regular thing, right?” Negan drawled, his head falling back to rest. 

 

“I know...I didn’t expect it to.” Sam said, tucking her messy hair behind her ear. “I mean...I didn’t expect this at all, but...I get it.” She looked disappointed all the same though. 

 

Negan had nothing to say to cheer her up. As much as he enjoyed her, he really needed to not lose his job. If he got caught fooling around with a student, he’d never find a job at a reputable college again. 

 

Sam slipped her feet into her shoes and picked up her bag. She reached into it after a moment's hesitation and handed him the notebook that started this all. “Here, you keep it.” 

 

Negan chuckled as he took it from her. “I gotta say, this is the oddest gift I’ve ever received from a student.” He smirked at her and she fought back a smile. “Sorry we couldn’t act out all this shit. There was a lot of it.” He teased, flipping through the pages. 

 

“Well..” She chewed her lip nervously for a second. “The semester is over in a little over a month...Maybe then we can.” She suggested and he was impressed her voice only shook a little as she said it. 

 

“Maybe so.” He smirked and stood up. “Until then, don’t think just because you sucked my cock you’ll get special treatments.” He teased and she laughed.    
  


“Wouldn’t dream of it.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and find me on tumblr!


End file.
